Chapter 2
by ccrulz
Summary: Maggie tries to give Henry a short version of how she is Vicki's sister.
1. Chapter 1

Sister, Sister

Chapter 2

It was Henry's turn to laugh, but he didn't because his senses told him she was being truthful. She smelled like Vicki, but was someone different. He began to circle around her slowly, his body gliding as he took in the sight of her. Her hair, long like Vicki's, was just a shade lighter, her eyes were nearly identical, her mouth, both physically and verbally, identical but her nose was just a little different. Henry's face showed nothing of what he was thinking, which was starting to annoy Maggie. "Getting a good look?" she smirked. Henry smiled that sexy smile and said, " Well, I'm starting to believe more and more that you might be telling the truth." She sighed and walked over to the couch. "I'm sorry, where are my manners." Henry said. "Apparently, non-existent for some reason. Not at all what my Will told me," she replied with the sound of someone who was at the end of their rope. Henry chuckled and shook his head, his soft brown hair moving every so slightly around his face. "Would you care for something to drink, water, soda,..." Henry asked. "Yes, I would love something..got any coffee?" Again, Henry was amazed at the obvious similarities in the two women. "I can whip some up in no time," bowing as he said it. Maggie cocked her head to the side and a small half-grin formed on her face.

When Henry left the room, Maggie glanced around the apartment. "Hm," she said quietly, "not bad for an old man." "I HEARD THAT" Maggie snapped her head around, putting her hand over her mouth and giggling. "Sorry, Henry, forgot about your hearing." As she was finishing her sentence, he was already returning with a hot cup of coffee. "I didn't mean that badly and boy was that quick! Not instant is it? Can't do instant!" "No," Henry said, "Just used to keeping it handy in case..." She interrupted him before he could finish, "In case my sister comes over?" Henry shook his head again. "What?!" she said. "It's just...it's just that it sounds strange to hear that "my sister" knowing you are referring to Vicki Nelson. I guess the obvious question is, does she know?" Maggie looked at Henry and rolled her eyes. "And the answer would be...?" she replied sarcastically "Uh, NO!" He looked at her puzzled. "Is that why you are here, to get me to help you tell Vicki?" She sighed again and sat down on the couch, sipping from her coffee. Henry sat beside her, sensing that she was distraught. Her face softened and Henry thought he could see tears beginning to form._ Don't cry, don't cry_ were the words running through both of their minds.

Henry touched her shoulder lightly. When he did, he felt power. Vampire power but not. He jerked his hand back quickly and with a look of surprise said, "What was THAT?!" She smiled momentarily and said, "Maybe I should start from the beginning." She leaned into the couch, getting as comfortable as she could. She took a big swig of coffee this time and set the mug on the table. "Henry, how long have you known my husband?" That is what was beginning to puzzle Henry, her husband. "At least 300 years. You know he can't come here Maggie, territories." She smiled and it was a Vicki smile, oh no...Henry was suddenly concerned. He furrowed his brows and said again, "Maggie, you do understand don't you..?" She put her hand up and replied, "There will be no territorial feel Henry. My husband no longer feeds." Henry couldn't keep the look of disbelief off of his face. "That's impossible!" She leaned ever so slightly into him, " Not when you are the inventor of a synthetic blood so intense that you can't tell it from the real thing." Henry leaned back, put his hand on his temple and drowned himself deep in thought. _How can this be, she emits power, yet she's obviously not a vampire, she's Vicki's sister?, she's married to a vampire..._Maggie snapped her fingers bringing Henry back to reality..."Hey! Hello! A little attention here!!" He shook himself into paying attention again. "Okay, okay, one thing at a time. Start with, why are you here. Then we will go step by step." She looked so forlorn that made Henry almost wish he hadn't asked. "I..we, Will and I need your help. He has always spoken of your valor and courage." Henry spoke softly, "If I can help, I will. What is it?" This time, she did tear up, "We need you to help us find our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Sister, Sister

Chapter 2

It was Henry's turn to laugh, but he didn't because his senses told him she was being truthful. She smelled like Vicki, but was someone different. He began to circle around her slowly, his body gliding as he took in the sight of her. Her hair, long like Vicki's, was just a shade lighter, her eyes were nearly identical, her mouth, both physically and verbally, identical but her nose was just a little different. Henry's face showed nothing of what he was thinking, which was starting to annoy Maggie. "Getting a good look?" she smirked. Henry smiled that sexy smile and said, " Well, I'm starting to believe more and more that you might be telling the truth." She sighed and walked over to the couch. "I'm sorry, where are my manners." Henry said. "Apparently, non-existent for some reason. Not at all what my Will told me," she replied with the sound of someone who was at the end of their rope. Henry chuckled and shook his head, his soft brown hair moving every so slightly around his face. "Would you care for something to drink, water, soda,..." Henry asked. "Yes, I would love something..got any coffee?" Again, Henry was amazed at the obvious similarities in the two women. "I can whip some up in no time," bowing as he said it. Maggie cocked her head to the side and a small half-grin formed on her face.

When Henry left the room, Maggie glanced around the apartment. "Hm," she said quietly, "not bad for an old man." "I HEARD THAT" Maggie snapped her head around, putting her hand over her mouth and giggling. "Sorry, Henry, forgot about your hearing." As she was finishing her sentence, he was already returning with a hot cup of coffee. "I didn't mean that badly and boy was that quick! Not instant is it? Can't do instant!" "No," Henry said, "Just used to keeping it handy in case..." She interrupted him before he could finish, "In case my sister comes over?" Henry shook his head again. "What?!" she said. "It's just...it's just that it sounds strange to hear that "my sister" knowing you are referring to Vicki Nelson. I guess the obvious question is, does she know?" Maggie looked at Henry and rolled her eyes. "And the answer would be...?" she replied sarcastically "Uh, NO!" He looked at her puzzled. "Is that why you are here, to get me to help you tell Vicki?" She sighed again and sat down on the couch, sipping from her coffee. Henry sat beside her, sensing that she was distraught. Her face softened and Henry thought he could see tears beginning to form._ Don't cry, don't cry_ were the words running through both of their minds.

Henry touched her shoulder lightly. When he did, he felt power. Vampire power but not. He jerked his hand back quickly and with a look of surprise said, "What was THAT?!" She smiled momentarily and said, "Maybe I should start from the beginning." She leaned into the couch, getting as comfortable as she could. She took a big swig of coffee this time and set the mug on the table. "Henry, how long have you known my husband?" That is what was beginning to puzzle Henry, her husband. "At least 300 years. You know he can't come here Maggie, territories." She smiled and it was a Vicki smile, oh no...Henry was suddenly concerned. He furrowed his brows and said again, "Maggie, you do understand don't you..?" She put her hand up and replied, "There will be no territorial feel Henry. My husband no longer feeds." Henry couldn't keep the look of disbelief off of his face. "That's impossible!" She leaned ever so slightly into him, " Not when you are the inventor of a synthetic blood so intense that you can't tell it from the real thing." Henry leaned back, put his hand on his temple and drowned himself deep in thought. _How can this be, she emits power, yet she's obviously not a vampire, she's Vicki's sister?, she's married to a vampire..._Maggie snapped her fingers bringing Henry back to reality..."Hey! Hello! A little attention here!!" He shook himself into paying attention again. "Okay, okay, one thing at a time. Start with, why are you here. Then we will go step by step." She looked so forlorn that made Henry almost wish he hadn't asked. "I..we, Will and I need your help. He has always spoken of your valor and courage." Henry spoke softly, "If I can help, I will. What is it?" This time, she did tear up, "We need you to help us find our daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sister, Sister

Henry's eyes widened in wonderment. "You are saying that not ONLY are you Vicki's half-sister, you are married to a vampire AND you two have a child together?! This is NOT possible." Maggie could sense that Henry was upset, but not in the sense that he couldn't help her. It felt like he was confused, hurt, sad. She touched his arm lightly and again, the feeling of power poured over him, lightly, not painful but just there under the surface. This time, however, he didn't pull back. Her touch was comforting. "Let me explain myself Henry. I am Vicki's half-sister. We have the same father. I am two years older than Vicki." Henry looked at her. No way. She looked incredibly young, not that Vicki looked old. It was just that she looked-well new, for lack of a better word. "My mother was gifted. She...," she looked at Henry before she went on "..she was spiritually gifted and our father was too. He was not so happy about his gifts. When he was with my mother, his gifts were enhanced and it frightened him. He called my mother "the devil's spawn". He left before I was even born. He said he couldn't be around the spawn of satan." Henry was stunned. She went on, " So, I was born, my father moved on and married Vicki's mother and you know the rest. Let me stress, we are not the spawn of satan." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a cross, "We are Presbytarians." She shrugged her shoulders and said, "My father couldn't accept that God can give you gifts. It just depends on how you use them." She got up off of the couch and began to pace back and forth. Henry studied her intently.

She walked exactly like Vicki, her mannerisms were the same. He thought to himself suddenly how sad it was they hadn't known each other growing up, then just as quickly thought how WELL this was going to go over with Vicki. She continued, " My mother never told me about my father when I was young. She only told me that my father was good man, as IF, and that he wasn't ready for marriage. She told me he didn't know she was pregnant and she didn't want him to feel trapped so she never told him. When I was 10, I began to have my first sense of MY gifts. I was frightened and didn't tell my mother for a long time. When I finally did, she was thrilled. Not the reaction I expected of course, but it eased my suffering so much. She helped me through, guided me and made me tough." Henry chuckled. She stopped in mid-stride, a look of anger beginning to form over her face. "You find that FUNNY?!" Henry continued to chuckle and explained, "No, no, the tough part." She looked at him with a blank face, "Care to explain yourself?" "I think the TOUGH part might just be genetic. Let me take a stab..or rather a guess, you're athletic, you use some sort weapon with ease, you've never backed down from a fight, you love a good argument and before you were in the land of wedded bliss, you were in some kind of law enforcement. How close am I?" Maggie stood there with her mouth hangin open. "Careful, you'll catch flies with that," and Henry smiled that grin that would melt even the coldest of hearts. She narrowed her eyes and him and frowned. "Alright, so you are a good guesser. What's your point because we have a short time frame." He apologized, "I'm sorry, you ARE just so much like her that it is amazing. Go on please."

She began pacing again, as if that was helping her remember things and tell her story better. "Well, as I said, my mother said my father didn't know about me but he did. When I was 18, he found me. He told me I had a sister, told me her name, where she lived. I was so hurt. I was angry with my mother for lying but I realized too that she was sparing me the anger and hurt that my father had caused. I was at college," clearing her throat she said "getting my degree in criminal justice,"she shot a sideways glance at Henry just in time to see him duck and smile,"when I decided to look Vicki up. I did find her, but I just couldn't tell her. She never knew, never saw me, nothing. I still regret that. After college, I got hurt on the job, stabbed by a maniac. I was taken to a local hospital and treated. I was on night shift. While I was there, I met Will..William as you know him. I was 25." Henry thought that was interesting, that William worked nights at a hospital. William was an old aquaintance of Henry's, very old, but younger than Henry. William had been a doctor, a scientist before being turned so it shouldn't have surprised Henry. Being a vampire and needing to feed off of blood would make working in hospital an odd choice though or so Henry thought. She went on, "Will was the most handsome man, blond hair, piercing blue eyeys and muscles rippling everywhere, not too much though..." she trailed off as if she were in another time..Henry's turn to bring her back.."Maggie.."he said softly. She stopped and turned, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just never forget the first time I saw him, not ever." Then her eyes turned sad again, "Anyway, I never had a relationship because of what my mother went through. I guess I was little guarded..." Again, Henry chuckled..."LOOK , I don't really know you that well and I'm pouring out my heart to you and you are LAUGHING! You are really starting to piss me off!" He composed himself, cleared his throat and said, "Maggie, I'm not laughing at you, it's just, you have NO IDEA how much alike you two are and I guess that in all of my centuries of living, I just am amazed that two semi-related people that have never met could almost be twins. That's all. Please bear with me." She smiled at him. "I forget that you know her so well." That statement took him by complete surprise. "How do you know that?" She walked softly over to him,"I guess I should explain my abilities to you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sister, Sister

Chapter 4

She went back to couch where Henry was sitting. She sat closer to him than before. "Don't be afraid, Henry, It won't hurt a bit," she smiled as she said this. Henry leaned away from her, unsure of what she was about to do. She had a serious look on her face, "No seriously, it won't hurt. It will be rather enjoyable." Henry relaxed and even looked a little sly for a moment. "Uh, not THAT kind of enjoyable, dear man," flashing her left hand with what appeared to be a very lovely 2 carat diamond wedding ring, "very happily married to another vamp thank you!" Henry gave her an aw shucks look and then tried to look serious. She took both of his hands in hers and closed her eyes. The minute she touched him, it was as if a cool breeze began to blow gently over him. He had images in his mind, but most of them weren't his. It was Maggie and Will on their wedding day, strolls throught the park at night, movies and popcorn, many similar to things he and Vicki had done. Then he saw their daughter, as beautiful as her mother and aunt. She looked about 7 years old and was happy and playful. Then Henry saw it. She was suddenly snatched away in the daytime from a playground, typical child abduction, so he thought.

Maggie pulled away and was visibly shaken. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take you that far yet." He was perplexed, "What do you mean..take me that far? What did you do?" "I shared memories with you, I gave you some of my memories while I looked at yours. That's how I knew how you felt about Vicki, when I touched you earlier." Henry seemed embarrased. He wasn't sure he felt comfortable with Maggie inside of his emotions, especially where Vicki was concerned. "You can feel or see someone's emotions just by touching them?" She nodded, "Yes. What I did just now is more intense but I can pick up anything from the slightest touch. I have to be careful. Some things I don't want to pick up on so I have certain shields in place for that." This time it was Henry who stood up to pace. "So let me understand, your daughter was taken in broad daylight? Why not just go to the police?" Maggie leaned back on the couch again and took a deep breath. "Well, if you are willing to go with me and say "Excuse me officers, my friend here has a half-vampire child that was taken by a clan of vampires that are angry with her father because they don't like the fact that he is no longer territorial nor has the need to feed and he is supporting other vampires in this endeavor in order to create normal families for other vampires." So, you think they'll help us?" Henry stood there taking everything in. A normal life, children, no more territories. Could it be true, could he finally have what he wanted after all these years? "I guess you have a point."

Maggie sat there on the couch, lookin depleted. Henry continued to pace, thinking, trying to wrap his mind around what she had just said. "May I ask you a rather personal question before I go any further?" Maggie looked at him rather guarded and said "I suppose but I may not answer." He nodded, "Fair enough. You look, how shall I put this, new? Have you been turned and I'm just no sensing it." She smiled at his question-relief! She thought it would be something uncomfortable. "No, I haven't been "turned". I begged Will too but that was before he created his blood products. Have you heard of a company called V-Save Bio-techinical Group?" Henry nodded. "That's our company, we make lots of medical products but it was designed for Will's "invention". Will had been working on it for years when I met him. And, for the record, yes I sensed something in him the first time I touched him but you guys, you are better at sheilding than I am so it took awhile. To answer your question, when I became pregnant with Tori, because Will's blood chemistry has changed, when Tori's blood intermingled with mine, I inherited some of the perks of being a Nightwalker. One is, I'll never be 30!! Henry was flabbergasted. His next question had nothing to do with her problem and everything to do with his own desire. "So, Will was able to father a child because of a chemistry change in him?" A look of sadness fell across her face, nodding slowly she answered, "Yes, Henry and that's why Tori is missing." He frowned, "I don't understand." She explained to him that the vampire clan was a group of vampires that were 150-250 years old. Will had met them over the years and when he created his blood product, he offered it to anyone interested. Because they own the company, they always have access to what they need. She said that everyone was happy until she became pregnant with Tori. Many of the vampires didn't like that Will had a "human" wife, but were less than thrilled she was going to have a "half-breed". _Bigotry crosses into the Vampire Community, how ironic!_ Henry thought to himself. "I still dont' see why they waited 7 years to take her." Maggie looked at Henry and just for a moment, he saw a slight twinkle and her eyes bled to minute blue. If he hadn't been looking, he would have missed it. "Well, here's the thing, there WERE okay with it, they were all having their own babies too. They were that is until I found out last month that I was pregnant again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Henry was stunned. However, he had no time to process everything because there was another knock at his. He was angry with himself because he did not sense anyone approaching. He opened the door to find a handsome blonde hair, blue-eyed familiar vampire looking back at him with one those, well THOSE types of grins. "Duke, great to see you," flashing brilliant white teeth at him as he spoke. Although Henry wanted to be angry, he just couldn't. He smiled back at him and as Will reached out to him in a friendly embrace, Henry felt the need to do the same. _This is not real, two vampires in the same territory, friendly, not wanting to rip out each other's throats..._"Ahh, my friend, but it is happening," he had read Henry's mind. "Sorry William...or Will I should say? I forgot, that, well.." He finished his sentence, "That I'm a vampire too? That's okay, that's what I want." His face became very serious, very old looking suddenly and Henry knew then that Will had come here to help find his daughter. "Where are my manners, please come in." Maggie immediately ran to Will, embracing him and kissing him softly on the lips. "Any news?" she asked searching his face for something positive, knowing she wouldn't find it there. He shook his head, "Sorry, nothing yet. No contact, nothing." Maggie filled him in on her conversation with Henry. When she was finished, he asked the obvious, "Are you going to include Vicki on this? I hear she's the best, especially for cases like this. Ones that can't go through regular channels." Henry spoke before Maggie could, "I don't know about that. I'm not quite sure what her reaction would be. Maggie, it's really your call but, I do feel we have someone we can call." Maggie, wrapping her arms around Will's waist, sighed and said that she was up for anything at this point, anything except Vicki. "I don't want to hurt her anymore than she has been already by those who are supposed to love her. Eventually, yes, I would love to have more family, but I don't know if bringing her the Addams family right now would be exactly quite right." That little bit of humor suddenly made them all laugh, and just for an instant, they relaxed.

"Well, let's head out then shall we?" Henry said. Henry was hesitant at first to tell them where they were going, afraid they might not agree. "Who is it that we are going to see Henry?" Maggie finally asked. Henry replied as honestly and vaguely as he could, "He's sort of a friend." Maggie shot him a sideways glance and a familiar scowl. "What SORT of friend, Henry?" Henry knew he would have to tell them sooner or later, he was holding out false hope it would be later. He sighed and said, "Mike, Mike Celluci, Detective Mike Celluci." Maggie's eyes narrowed and anger shot from her like knives. "NO police Henry, NONE!! They will not understand. My daughter's life is in danger and they WILL NOT believe us!!! We can't waste time!!" Henry tried calm her down. "Maggie, please just listen, Mike knows us, Vicki and I. He knows I'm a vampire, he has helped us many times. He will be discreet, I assure you. I give you my word. Will, explain to her what that means." Will nodded. "My love, he has given you his word. That is honor enough for me. Henry, Duke of Richmond, is an honorable man. I have no doubt he is truthful and trustworthy or I would not have sent you ahead of me." Maggie's eyes were burning, wanting to spill out the tears just behind them. But she was determined not to cry, not to show weakness, not until Tori was safely with her. She trusted Henry because Will trusted him. She looked Will in the eyes and he gave her the calming effect that only he could give her. They continued to discuss how Mike could help them.

Maggie voiced her concern over Mike and Vicki "working together". Henry was hoping she wouldn't find out beforehand that it had once been more than that but he also knew if Maggie touched Mike even once, it would be hitting the fan quickly. They arrived at Det. Celluci's office to find him sitting behind his desk, working on the computer. When Mike looked up, he did a doubletake when he saw Maggie. Henry found this amusing, glad he wasn't the only one confused. When he saw Henry, he cocked his head to one side, as usual, and had the look of disdain he reserved only for Henry's presense. "Well, well Mr. Fitzroy, what did I do to deserve this?" he asked sarcastically. Henry smiled back a genuine smile and said "Det. Celluci, we need your help. We need you to be discreet and most importantly, we need you to NOT tell Vicki what is going on." A voice behind them said, "Why not tell me what's going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh, boy, this oughta be good," Mike whispered under his breath. Vicki stared at Maggie, she could not take her eyes off of her. She slowly walked toward her as if in a trance. She looked her up and down, almost sizing her up and down. Henry and Will stood very still, frozen and gave one another an unspoken look that said, if they jump each other, you take yours, I'll take mine. Vicki stood direcly in front of Maggie and before anyone could react, put her hand out to Maggie and said, "Hi, Vicki Nelson, and you are...?" Maggie took her hand, lightly, but still enough that she felt what Vicki was feeling, confusion, anger, intrigue and something she couldn't quite make out yet. Something else happened too. Vicki got a strange sensation, like a tingling, just the kind you get with a small electrical shock. It didn't hurt, it just felt odd. Vicki looked directly into Maggie's eyes and said, "Have we met before?" Maggie shook her head, trying to make her voice sound normal, all of the emotions trying to overtake her at once. "No, we haven't, but I've hear wonderful things about you from Henry." Vicki shot Henry a look. Henry put his hands up as if in defense, Will cracked a smile and knew that Vicki was immediately jealous, thinking that maybe Maggie was a "snack" of Henry's. "Really? And just how do you know Henry and why is he sharing so much about me?" Vicki asked. Will stepped forward and cleared his throat to get her attention. It was only then that Vicki really saw this man. He was tall and extremely asthetically pleasing on the eyes, or yeah, just plain eye candy. "Hello, I'm Will, Maggie's husband." he said, smiling and wrapping his arm around Maggie's shoulders as he said it. You could visibly see Vicki's shoulders relax. "Very nice to meet you and I'm sure you are all lovely people..." "I hear a "But" coming..." Mike interjected. Vicki nodded, "But, what are you doing here and what do you not want to tell me?" Vicki looked at all four of them but no one wanted to speak, no one except Maggie.

"Vicki, my daughter is missing. We came to Henry for help because it is somewhat of a special case." Maggie turned to Mike, "Is there somewhere private that we can all go Detective?" Mike nodded and pointed them to a private conference room. They filed in and sat around the table. Mike sat at the head of the table, like a father at a Sunday meal. Henry and Vicki on one side, Maggie and Will on another. They laid the whole story out for Vicki, leaving only the slightest of details out-that Maggie was Vicki's half-sister. Mike and Vicki both sat there soaking in the story, but for different reasons. Vicki, was completely interested in the what's, why's where's and how come's. Mike was astounded, once again, that something freakish this way comes and that this woman, Maggie was so much like Vicki that it frightened him. Once they were finished telling their story, Mike spoke first, "So, we got a half-vamp kid missing, taken by crazy big vamps who don't like half-breeding. That about sum it up?" All four looked at Mike, Will and Henry letting out a low growl, Maggie and Vicki staring at him like he was a complete idiot. "What? What did I say?" he threw his hands up, looking around. "Okay, okay, bad choice of words, but I don't know where to start. Do you have any idea where they might be?" Will explained that he though they were in an abandoned warehouse they had converted into their living quarters. "Why not just go? "was Mike's straightforward question. Will and Maggie looked at each other. Maggie answered, "They said if we came for her, they would not only kill her, but expose Will for what he is. Will being exposed is one thing, he is willing to handle that, but killing our daughter, that will be over my dead body," she was shaking with anger as she finished her sentence. Vicki watched Maggie so intensely that when Henry put his hand on her arm, she jumped. "Vicki, are you okay?" he whispered. "Yeah..yeah, it's just, she just looks so familiar. It's almost distracting me. My head is not clear, I don't Henry, how well do you know these people? I mean, I understand getting over the territorial thing with the blood, but are you sure they are telling the truth?" He nodded, "Yes, I can sense they are. You know that I would be able to sense lies." She agreed. She knew that if anyone would know it would be Henry. But what was bothering her about this woman? Why couldn't she think straight?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

No matter how hard she tried, Vicki just couldn't seemed to clear her head. She didn't hear Henry call out her name until the third time and even then, he had to slightly squeeze her arm. "VICKI!" She jumped,nearly falling out of her chair. She looked around at their faces and realized all eyes were on her. "What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" She was clearly embarrassed but everyone knew better than to point that out. "Look, the way I see it, we could all sit here and look at each other or we can get our asses out there and find this little girl. That IS why we're here isn't it?" Henry leaned over to Vicki, "Vic, you can help if you would like, but please don't feel guilty if you are not up to it. Are you sick?" Vicki narrowed her eyes at him and hissed, "NO, I'm not sick, just had a long day I guess. Now, "she turned to Maggie and Will, "do you want my help or not? This is my area, even though you have all still skirted the question as to why not tell me. I'll let that go, for NOW. Finding your daughter is priority." Maggie smiled at Vicki, almost giggling. She could see herself in her younger half-sister, so much in fact that somehow, she felt that her daughter would be found safe. She was glad Vicki had stumbled upon them. She had an overwhelming urge to tell her, but she knew now was not the time. It may never be the time.

As usual, Vicki was take charge. "Okay, Will, you think they have her in an abandoned warehouse. Can't you sense her, feel her in anyway at all?" Will shook his head. "No, one of the changes we have seen in Maggie being human and me being a vampire is that you lose some of the abilities, gain others and some just level out. Tori can walk in daylight, she doesn't need to feed, she's is strong but not superhuman, she hasn't yet been able to works someone's mind, hoping that waits until teen years are over." Vicki was intrigued by this and just had to ask, "So, Maggie, what is it that you have gained or lost?" Maggie looked her at her and smoothly replied, "My youth, I'll never physically age, but I am not a vampire, my eye condition improved and quit progressing, but I still get the flu, simple things..." Vicki was frowning in concentration, "What kind of "eye condition" did you have?" Maggie knew then that Vicki was becoming more suspicious of her so she calmly replied, "Astigmatism, nothing unusual." "Riiight. Okay, let's get things going shall we?" Mike stepped in front of them, "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You can't just all go barging into a warehouse. And I don't have time for this crap! I'm still trying to...figure this out!." Just as Mike was finishing his sentence, his partner Kate walked up. "Hey guys, what's up?" They all looked at Mike, waiting for him to cover their collective asses. "Nothing, just ahh... entertaining some family that's in for a visit. We were just heading out to dinner. Care to come?" Henry looked into her eyes and willed her to say _No but thanks for asking, _ and she did just that. Mike smiled at Kate and Kate smiled back. Kate turned to leave, but as she did, she gave Mike one last look. The look was not lost on Vicki. "So, how long Mike?" Mike whirled around and looked at her. "What are you talking about Vicki?" She laughed, said nevermind, shook her head and motioned everyone to follow her.

"Everyone will not fit in my car," Henry commented, pointing out the obvious. "Well, I can take a couple with me, who's willing to brave my driving?" Mike smiled mischeivously and looked at Will and Maggie. "We will," they said in unison. "Actually, I was thinking that maybe Vicki and Maggie could ride with Henry. That way, Maggie could fill Vicki in on more details?" Mike stated, sounding completely innocent. Mike still did not know the relationship between the two and what he had suggested was simply business. Henry wasn't so sure that was a good idea but Maggie and Vicki were fine with it. Will gave Maggie a loving embrace, whispered something in her ear and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He patted her belly, looked at Henry and said, "Remember my friend, you have precious cargo." Henry bowed his head slightly, smiled and replied "Yes, I know. And how lucky you both are." Vicki looked at Henry and because she knew him so well, she could see the sadness in his eyes. It made her own eyes begin to tear. _What the hell is wrong with me?! Do I have some kind of horomone imbalance? _She shook her head and said, "Come on, we're burning darkness people." Maggie got into the backseat, Vicki settled in the front and Henry took the wheel. "Buckle up girls, safety first." As Henry put the car in gear, Vicki turned in her seat and said to Maggie, "So, doppleganger, you wanna tell me what's really going on here or you gonna make me guess?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why, Ms. Nelson, whatever are you talking about" Maggie smiled sweetly as she answered her. Vicki was not amused. Henry was trying to concentrate on driving and yet figure out what he would do if a fight ensued. _I'm am so going vamp Mike out when I'm done..._No, you're not..Henry looked in his rearview to see Maggie's eyes smiling at him. She had the ability to mind-speak. Henry was impressed. "Look, Maggie or whoever you are, this story or yours stinks." Maggie leaned into her and sounding much like Vicki said, "I'm telling you the truth and you really don't want to push me on this. You won't like me when I'm angry." Vicki snorted, "What do you do, turn green and bust out of your clothes?" The moment the last word was out of her mouth, Maggie grabbed her hand and Vicki had the most intense pain shoot up her arm. "Dammit! What IS that you keep doing to me? Who or what the hell are you?" Maggie shook her head, "Why are you so suspicious? Didn't you hear Henry say that we were being truthful? We were not going to involve you, just Mike, in the event it got messy, we thought we might need police on our side." Vicki was still rubbing her arm, "And that's another thing, I don't even know you two. What have I done to piss you off already? I mean, I'm good but I'm not that good." Maggie looked at Henry in the rearview again and nodded. _You are going to have to tell her,_ he said. _She's too much like me, she won't believe me. _He said, _Show her, like you showed me in the apartment. _

Maggie reached for Vicki's hands, "No way, sister, no WAY you are touching me again." The "sister" comment made Maggie laugh so hard she was crying. "I'm glad you all find this very funny, but I don't." Henry took Vicki's hand and it was only then he noticed she was trembling. Vicki never trembled. "Vicki," he whispered, "you may not trust them, her, but you trust me." She nodded. "Then just take her hands, she won't hurt you this time, will you Maggie?" He arched one eyebrow at her and she nodded, "I promise, Vicki, I would never, ever hurt you and I'm sorry I did just now. That was childish. Please, trust me." Something in Maggie's eyes calmed Vicki, she didn't like these feelings she was having. "Before I take your hands, please let me say this first. What I am showing you are my memories and yours will come through too. Some, you may have no recollection of until right now. This is real, Vicki, it is a gift that I have always had. It became more controllable and more intense after I had Tori. I'm sorry in advance for hiding some things from you but I can see now that we are so much alike, it isn't going to work." Vicki hesitated, "Are you a witch or something?" Maggie shook her head and sighed, "No.." Henry finished, smiling wickedly, "She's a Presbytarian." That broke the ice a little and Vicki let Maggie carefully take her hands.

Vicki and Maggie were suddenly standing in front of a playground, children were running everywhere. Vicki recognized herself as a child and started to go to the child. Maggie held her hand firmly, "NO, we must not break the connection." Vicki understood. "Where are we?" she asked, whispering as if they could hear them. "We are in your memory, a fond memory. I'm letting you lead me for a moment so you will feel comfortable." While this was going on with the two women, Henry watched in amazement. The inside of his car was glowing as if two angels were sitting with him. They had their eyes closed and the most serene looks on their faces. "This is not a fond memory," Vicki stated numbly. Maggie knew immediately why she said it. Their father was pusing Vicki in a swing, the child that was Vicki was laughing hysterically everytime she came back to her father. Her father was smiling and saying, "No one will ever love you like daddy, Vicki-Bear." That was his nickname for her. "It's not a fond memory now, but it was then. Now it just hurts, doesn't it?" Vicki nodded, not able to find the words. Her left hand was balled into a fist and Maggie knew they needed to move on before she lost Vicki all together.

They moved onto other memories, mostly Vicki's but then, finally, they came to Maggie's. Maggie showed Vicki many good memories of her childhood with her mother. These seem to make Vicki smile and calm her. "The next thing I'm going to show you Vicki is going to be difficult. Before I do, let me say that not all men are the same. At some point in your life, you have to trust one, the right one and they WILL take care of you. Not run over you, not leave you, but accept you for who or what you are." Vick had a puzzled look on her face and then as she turned to the memory, she felt as though she were going to faint. There stood her father, in front of HER? no it was a younger Maggie. They were having a heated discussion. About what? At first Vicki couldn't hear then the words starting coming,"...thought you were satan's child. I'm sorry, isn't that enough?!" The young woman's eyes blazed with anger, "NO SORRY WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH!! Never come near me again, do you hear me, NEVER! I hate you, I hate you and what you did to us!" The man looked heartbroken but Vicki didn't care and she could have never in a million years been prepared for what he said next, "Fine, then I guess you won't care about the sister you have, Victoria Nelson." Vicki turned to Maggie with fire in her eyes and they were suddenly jerked backed into the car, because Henry had suddenly swerved, nearly having an accident. "Someone just tried to run us off of the road, Mike and Will were hit!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Henry swirled around to the girls. "Are you okay?" They both nodded. "Henry.." He nodded and instinctively went to check on Mike and Will. Afte he exited the car, Vicki turned back to Maggie. She appeared more angry than hurt, kind of like Vicki. Boy, now did things make more sense, though Vicki. IF, they were true. Maggie had her arm protectively across her stomach. Vicki remembered that Will had made the universal "my girl is pregnant" comment and gesture and suddenly became concerned. "Are you okay, I mean, the baby, are you both okay?" Vicki had such a sincere look in her eyes that Maggie began to cry. All the emotions she had been holding in, all of the memory sharing, all of her fear came pouring out at once. Vicki wasn't sure if she was crying because she was hurt or because of her state of mind. "I'm sorry Vicki, sorry for everything, sorry I'm a blubbering idiot. This isn't usually me. " Vicki picked up on that. "I gather that you are more composed than this but in light of the situation, it's perfectly normal." Maggie searched her face for something to tell her how she was handling the news. She wanted to touch her, but was afraid the emotion would be too great. She had no time to react when Vicki reached for her and surprisingly, it was as if two halves had finally come together. There was no shock, no pain, just peace. "I don't really know what to believe right now and I can't let this cloud my judgement, so what I will have to do is file this info for later. We need to check on the boys and get your daughter back. I think you should stay in the car though. It really isn't safe in your condition." Maggie smiled at her. "My condition is nothing like a normal pregnancy. I am a lot stronger, physically, I meant that in a physical not emotional way obviously and the baby is safe. If there is danger, he lets me know." Vicki raised her eyebrows. "You already know? So early? You aren't even showing." Maggie nodded, "Connection, it's a wonderous thing!"

Henry showed back up at the car. Mike and Will were fine, a couple of bruises for Mike, but Will had vamped out for a moment, scaring the crap out of Mike. "I forgot he's not a people-eater anymore, sorry!" They all laughed at him, taking some of the fear out of the situation. Will pointed up ahead. The warehouse stood exactly wherer he said, back off the road, clearly abandoned, yet somehow, it looked lived in. "Who do you think the welcoming party was?" Mike asked as he dabbed his swollen, bloody lip. Henry watched him closely, freaking Mike out. "Uh, no snack for you Fitzroy, sorry!" Vicki, Maggie and Will snickered at him. "I've got to find another crew to run with, this one is getting weirder by the day." He stomped up toward the building. There plan was to get Mike to the door, introduce himself as a policeman, with Vicki as his partner. Henry and Will would sneak around the back, scouting a way in hopefully without the others sensing them. "Before we go in, we really need to know who we are up against." Henry stated. "Well, there should be four." Mike laughed, "That's it, four?" Will turned on him, his eyes bleeding to full black, "Detective, these are four very dangerous vampires. They care nothing of preservation, only of killing and power. They are seeking to destroy all that we have built." Mike was a tad insulted, "Then where is YOUR backup, where are your PEOPLE, Will, why is it just the stooge crew here?" Will stood his ground and said, "When the time is right, they will come." His eyes began to tear, " I never thought I would ever have a family. When this all started happening for me, I thought it was a dream that one day I would wake up and it would be gone. I know now, that this is what God has intended for us. I truly believe it. I will do whatever, whatever it takes for my children and my wife. One day, Detective, maybe you will understand." Mike looked at him and realized that he meant every word he said. He suddenly felt like a jackass. "I..uh, I'm sorry Will, I just still have a hard time with you know..." "Seeing vampires as people? It's okay, it took me awhile to quit seeing people as food." With that statement, he walked off with Henry toward the house, leaving Mike rubbing his neck and turning the collar up on his jacket.

Vicki turned to Maggie. "Promise me, when we are done and we have rescued your daughter, you and I will sit down for a LONG chat and put everything out in the open." Maggie nodded, " I promise. But you have to promise me something too." Vicki raised her hands as if to say "go ahead" "When you get to those bastards that have my baby, you kick their ass but good." She was serious. "That, is something I am REALLY good at." Maggie nodded, "Yeah, it runs in the family."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They all gathered in the dark, behind a grove of trees. Mike turned to all of them. "Look, I don't know how I get dragged into these things, but I want you all to know, I have your back. I may not be happy with the situation, but I'll do my best to help you. Really. And, I'm sorry if I offended anyone." He looked around to see if they really believed him. "What's the matter Detective? Are you afraid Will and I will snack on you if something goes wrong?" Henry said smiling the entire time. Mike rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Fitzroy. See, try to be sincere and you people think of... dinner." The others just shook their heads and giggled at him. Vicki walked over to him, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Mike, we know you are a cop first and lately, a skeptic second and we all appreciate that, especially now." She smiled at him and he smiled back, "And to answer your earlier question, " he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "we've only gone out twice. Jealous?" She looked at him over her glasses and whispered back, "No, happy for you." He looked a little sad to hear her say it but didn't have time to think long about it because they suddenly heard noises coming from behind them.

Mike instinctively drew his gun, Vicki drew her asp, Will and Henry vamped and Vicki drew Maggie behind her, drawing a look from Maggie as if to say, _I can take care of myself,_ but she didn't fight it. Suddenly, Maggie and Will both told everyone to relax, it was their backup. There were six tall figures coming toward them and Henry knew immediately what they were, he had been sniffing the air. "Shapeshifters? Will, you sly man! Have you formed some kind of alliance with them?" Will nodded, "Yes sir, Duke, they are good to have on your side." The apparent leader was tall, actually they all seemed tall to Vicki and Mike, he was tanned or maybe it was just his skin tone, very muscled but not too much and had hair past his shoulders that fell in soft waves. He was very masculine, yet beautiful at the same time. His eyes were gray, lips full and pink and eyelashes any woman would pay good money for. "Well, I'll say this, they are all definitely easy on the eyes and I can't see well in the dark so I can't wait til daylight," Vicki said while she and Maggie gave each other that OH YEAH, look. Will and Henry were not amused. "Ladies, can we keep our hormones in check please?" Henry said, sounding just a little on the jealous side. Mike was still stunned. "I don't know why I should be surprised, shapeshifters," he was muttering to himself and shaking his head." "Detective, are you okay?" said Maggie. Vicki answered for him, "Don't worry, he always gets like this when we have something new and freakish happen. Takes a little longer to sink in for him." Both women shrugged and turned back to the group of men now huddled around Will and Henry. "Maggie," Vicki said quietly, "I have to tell you, I'm not sure how much of what happened back there I believe." Maggie smiled, "I knew you would feel that way. Do you think I believed right away that HE was being truthful, that he was truly sorry, that you existed? Vicki, I don't expect anything from you, only what you want to give. I am not a witch, a sorcerer or whatever you may think. Those memories are real. They happened, to me and to you. And right now, it doesn't matter, I just want Tori back. If you still want that talk, I'm there for you, for anything." Vicki nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat. "Okay, deal, get your daughter, get an explanation..." Maggie cut her off, "That's not what I meant! I just meant, I'm having difficulty concentrating when I have murder on my mind. You know how it is." Vicki agreed. "I know, but what I don't know is why I have been so emotional around you. I'm not normally so...so..." "Girly?" Maggie replied. Vicki's eyes widened. That was it. Girly. They both jumped when Mike said, "Hey, we gonna do this or what?" He waved his hands in the air and made circling motions, showing he was getting impatient.

The group gathered up and Will introduced everyone. "This is Blade," motioning to the leader, then going down the line to the other beautiful men as there was really no other way to desribe them, "Cutter, Quade, Nate, Greyson and Dagon. These, " Will motioned to his group, "are my friends and family." He proceeded to introduce them to the group of men. Vicki was facinated, Mike was horrified, to find out that all of the men were shapeshifters, or werewolves as most people knew them as. Blade was a doctor, Cutter was a teacher, Quade and Nate were, um, male strippers which made Vicki grin and Mike and Henry not so happy, and Greyson was a bodyguard. How appropriate. Of course, Vicki's smart ass remark was whispered to Maggie, _"He can guard my body anytime." _Henry said, "I heard that!" and shot Vicki a look that made her realize he was jealous, she liked that! Blade spoke for the group, "We are willing to give our lives to help you. Will has helped our clan and we are grateful. We will do whatever you need. Please just tell us." Will explained to his group that the shapeshifters prescense would throw off the sensory perception of the other vampires, possibly allowing them to get in without being detected. Will became very serious, "Remember, we are dealing with very powerful vampires. They have become deadly, ruthless and power hungry. There are four-the blonde is Charles, the red head is Lars, the black haired one is Anne," Henry growled at the name, Vicki took his hand to calm him, " and the other one is Raisa." He explained that they had all four been willing to conform and even enjoyed the family atmosphere. They were new to the changed ways, but Will sensed nothing in them to be concerned about. Then, when Anne found out Maggie was expecting again, all hell broke loose. They became angry and called Maggie and her children an abomination to the vampire clan. That's when they took Tori. "Will is much more laid back than I am, " Maggie said, "I wanted to go in with torches blazing, stakes ready, whatever, but he wouldn't let me." That statement made Vicki a little more reassurred that she might be telling the truth. It was at that moment, they heard a little girl's screams. "Tori!!" Maggie screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Tori! " Maggies eyes seemed to fill with fire. "We've got to go!" Will stopped her, "YOU are not going! We discussed this. I can't risk all of you, it's too much." Maggie shook his arm off. "William Charles Jameson, I'M GOING! When have you ever been able to stop me? That is my child, my life in there, I'm not staying out here, not knowing..." Vicki stepped in between them, "Will, I will take care of her. I promise. I will not let anything happen to her. Look at me Will, I PROMISE. And besides, she's got lots of questions to answer when we are done here." Maggie looked at Vicki and smiled, thanking her with her eyes, "You know guys, us bitches stick together, can't really fight it," said Maggie, shrugging her shoulders and putting her hands on her hips. As strange as it was, there was a cop with a gun, two vampires and six shapeshifters and yet NONE of those men wanted to try and argue with two women. Go figure. They all looked at one another and Will looked at Vicki with pleading eyes, "I believe you but promise me one thing..if it gets bad, you get my daughter and my wife out of there, please don't worry about me." Vicki made a salute with her right hand and said "Scout's honor!" Will took Maggie in his arms, they embraced, kissed and said "I love you" at which point Mike finally said, "Let's go or get a room!" Will gave him a look and he said okay, okay and started up to the warehouse.

The shapeshifters went first to encircle the house. Will and Mike went ahead, with Henry staying close to Vicki and Maggie. Henry kept looking over at them. "What?!" Vicki and Maggie both said. Henry shook his head, making his luscious hair bounce just so slightly, "Nothing, two of you. Who would have thought that was remotely possible?" Vicki came up beside him, put her arm through is and said, "Scarey?" "A little, but intriguing too. Vicki, " he became serious, "no matter what happens in there, do what Will says, okay?" She stopped, "I said I would, but I will also not let anything happen to you guys either." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out something that looked like a gun but yet, he could tell it wasn't. "What is THAT?" he asked. Vicki smiled a smirky half-smile and said, "Modified flame thrower. Guarenteed to roast any vampire's ass from 20 feet away." Maggie was thoroughly impressed and nodded her approval, "I don't EVEN want to know where you got that! And, by the way, WHY do you have that?" She was about to answer him when they heard the screams again. They finished running the few yards to the house and when they arrived at the windows to look in, they were relieved and amused.

They were not screams of pain or fear, but of anger. It appeared that the adult vampires were getting a run for their money! Little Tori had vamped out, as much as she could for being young and was jumping from the ceiling to floor to the wall then back again. They couldn't catch her! She was screaming at the top of her lungs just to add to their irritation. Maggie and Vicki looked at each other in silent acknowledgment that she was definitely like her mother. Will and Henry spoke with their mind to the others because the vampires in the house were so engaged with Tori that they would be unaware of what was going on outside. _Mike, you go to the door, Vicki,change of plans, you stay with Maggie._ They all nodded and then, taking Vicki off guard, Henry leaned over and kissed her. He whispered something in her ear and went around the back of the house with Will. Vicki stared after him, her eyes showing deep emotion. Maggie took her hand and knew immediately what she was feeling. Maggie smiled and realized that she had not told Vicki something of importance. It would have to wait, because something had gone wrong. They looked in the window just in time to see Mike being yanked inside by one of the vampires and thrown into the wall. He lay still on the floor. Vicki wanted to rush in but knew she couldn't, she'd made a promise. She could create a distraction though; she broke the window, then took Maggie and ran around the back, right into the vampire Raisa. "Hello, there, would you like to come in for a BITE?!" she hissed baring her fangs at them. Where were Will and Henry, where were the shapeshifters? Damn! thought Vicki, I'm gonna kill those men myself!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raisa grabbed them both and drug them into the house. Vicki was fighting her the entire way.

"Let go of me you..." Maggie shot her a look, making her stop in midsentence because Vicki heard Maggie's voice in her head say, _don't antagonize her, it only makes it worse." _Vicki nodded and stopped fighting, for the moment.

As they approached the living room where the other vampires, Mike and Tori were gathered, it took everything Maggie had not to break and run to her.

"Mommy!" Tori cried. She tried to run to her but the male vampire, Charles, had her firmly in his grip. "Finally," he said with exasperation, "you are nothing but trouble!" Maggie smiled and said, "That's my girl!" Tori smiled back, showing a little fang and suddenly bit Charles on the wrist just hard enough to make him yelp and release her for an instant. She immediately fled toward her mother, but was shoved back by Anne's powers. This angered Maggie and Vicki both but again, Maggie's voice played out in Vicki's head, _not yet, be patient my little sister, they are here. _Tori stood up, stood still and nodded at Maggie. Vicki didn't hear what she said to her, guess it didn't work like that, but Tori didn't move.

Vicki burrowed her eyebrows at Maggie and decided to take another approach. "Okay, I can see everyone here is a little high strung this evening so let's chat, shall we?" Lars, the red head, growled, "We have nothing to chat of HUMAN," saying it as if it burned his mouth. "

"Really? I think we do. Let's start with what it is you really want?" As she was talking, she was scanning the room, Mike still splayed on the floor, she could she his chest rising, good, no sign of the others, yet, Tori's eyes flitting from one person to another like a scared rabbit but more than anything, Vicki noticed the nervousness of the vampires. Was is just her, or did they seem scared? She had a thought.

"Well, what is it boys and girls? What do you need and why are you all so skittish? Bad blood?" The last remark angered Anne and she moved so fast toward Vicki, that no one saw it. "What do YOU know of bad blood HUMAN?"

Vicki threw her hands up, "Again with H-U-M-A-N remark, are you fixated on that for a reason? What have I done to you and how do you know I'm human?" Upon saying this, she showed them her tattoos, which were glowing suddenly, but not hurting. Vicki hid her suprise at the fact that they were glowing and not burning so as not to tip them off.

All four vampires began to hiss and cover their faces, they backed away from her huddling together in the far corner of the living room. "Get away, demon, get away!," yelled Raisa, "we have no business with you, leave us!" Vicki was digging this and that was not lost on Maggie. Maggie's voice came into her head again, _that's what I forgot to tell you, they think you are a demon's ambassador, play it up, they will be here in two minutes. _Vicki was thinking to herself, _that's a hell of a long time with vampires at your throats, literally. _Maggie answered, surprising Vicki, _trust me. _

Vicki nodded and turned her attention to Tori, "Come on, come to your mom, Tori." The little girl ran to her mother and they embraced one another. "Mommy, they are SO mean, daddy needs to kill them." Maggie pulled away, "Victoria Elizabeth Jameson, that was not very nice!" Vicki suppressed laughter, she was loving this little girl more and more.

"Well, they ARE mean. They want to kill all of us. I heard them talking." Maggie looked at her beautiful little girl, her straight blonde hair flowing down her back, her sky-blue eyes and pink little pout, she was the image of Maggie and yet underneath that sweet little exterior, there was a sliver of raging little vampire too. "Tori, you're father and I are trying to change things, make them better, you can't just go around killing people."

Tori looked over at who she assumed was her Aunt Vicki,"Well, Aunt Vicki wants to, I heard her say she couldn't wait to kill those bas..." Maggie put her hand over her daughter's mouth, "Watch your language little girl!" Maggie narrowed her eyes at Vicki who was still holding her hands in the air with her tattoos glowing towards the vamps. Vicki shrugged her shouders and mouthed "sorry". Tori gave Vicki a little smile that conveyed the feeling that Tori kind of liked her style.

"Get away, demon, we will kill you!" Hissed Charles. "Yeah right! All huddled up there in the corner, you're really scaring me," Vicki snarled right back.

"You've crossed the line, Charles. You've invaded my family, threatened them, kidnapped my daughter and really, REALLY pissed me off." Maggie was slowly walking towards Vicki. Mike was beginning to stir, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your family is an abomination," said Anne,"they must die. You cannot cross breed. It's...it's vile, " she made the last word into three syllables. Vicki's arms were beginning to tire and she didn't know how long she would last.

Suddenly, there were growls coming from all sides. This distracted Vicki long enough that she dropped her arms and the vampires rushed past them, surrounding the women and the little girl at the same time. "You will die now, all of you, demon woman, half-breed, human!" Raisa and Lars were taking turns calling them different names.

Neither Vicki, Maggie nor Tori were afraid, just angry. The shapeshifters had showed up. "It's about damn time, " yelled Maggie. "Where have you been?" The vampires turned horrified to see them. Mike was awake enough now that he wanted to pass back out because the men were in full wolf form. All of them were well over six feet with shoulders as wide as a doorway.

Will and Henry seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Well, well, may we join in?" Will said as they walked over to join the werewolves. "Ladies, looks like you've stirred up a little trouble here. May we join in, " Will asked. The four vampires were backing closer and closer to the girls making Henry slightly nervous. Maggie and Vicki had Tori between them, each holding her one of her hands.

"You will all be dead before the night is over, William. You, your friends, your family, everyone you brought. You have created evil, you have brought evil with you, " Charles said to them. Vicki snapped her head and frowned.

"Hey, you better not be talking about me!" she said to Charles.

Charles ignored her and continued to face Will and Henry.

"Charles, let's not be rash. We want to all get out of here safe. I don't understand what has changed you all so much. What is it? How can I help you?"

Anne, the black-haired vampire who had been the quietest so far came forward just a little with rage in her eyes, "YOU cannot help us. YOU claim to try and make a better life for the vampires when you have offered nothing but non-human feeding. NOTHING more."

Vicki could swear she saw tears in her eyes from her vantage point. Maggie must have seen it too because Maggie's voice said, _I'm pretty certain those are tears too._

"Anne, what are you talking about? What is it that you want? I can help, really, I will help you. What is it that you want?"

Tears did begin to flow, GREAT, though Vicki, a weepy vampire!

"Children, like you William, children!! WE cannot have children, that's what we want and you cannot help us! So YOU will not have them either."

With that, she whirled around toward the girls, with every intention of killing all three.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everything happened at once and so fast that it was hard to keep up.

Anne grabbed for Tori, Maggie and Vicki held her hands tighter and suddenly, there was a white glow around them so bright that the four vampires had to back away and cover their eyes. The glow did not affect Henry and Will so they seized the moment to grab Lars and Charles from behind.

The wolves held the circle so the other vampires could not escape the light. Mike was frozen in shock, his head pounding from the concussion he'd likely acquired when thrown into the wall.

"Look out, Fitzroy!" Mike managed to yell before the female vamp, Raisa, tried to grab for his hair.

Henry held tight to Lars and swerved in time to miss her. Anne tried to reach again for Tori, but without being able to see her, she was swatting at air.

"It's futile, Charles," hissed Will into his ear. Will had Charles in a chokehold, his powers in full swing.

"Will, please, we are unhappy. Can't you see? We want so much to have what you have and we can't. We wish to go back to the old ways."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because at least we had something special, OUR way to live and feed. We never killed, just fed and it was a connection. We have lost that..."

"Human connection." Will stated. That's where the hatred of humans was coming from now. Anne and Raisa were swatting wildly in the air, reaching for anything and completely missing.

Henry was having no trouble containing Lars. Lars was just a baby vamp, only 50 years old. Henry was holding him with one hand, like he was nothing.

Lars' eyes were wide with fear. The wolves were still holding the circle.

"You know, you all know, that if I give the command, these wolves, our wolves, will tear you apart and there will be nothing left. You will not live at all."

Anne cried out, "DO IT! KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!"

With those words, she lunged towards the wolves, looking for a quick end but not finding one. Blade, the wolve that caught her, used one arm to stop her. This outburst had stopped everything in one fell swoop.

"Vampire depression, think they make a pill for that?" Mike said to no one in particular. They all stared at him while Anne continued to bury her face into the wolf and sob. Even though the danger seem to pass, Vicki wasn't quite at ease and wasn't happy at what happened next.

Will and Henry released the men and they all fell back as if it was synchronized swimming. Maggie and Vicki released Tori's hands and the glowing stopped. Vicki was a little less tense, but still cautious.

"That's what this is about? Children? Family? That's ALL it's about, nothing else? " Maggie asked Charles.

Charles nodded. "Yes, yes. We have tried to have a child numerous times. Raisa and Lars have lost 7, Anne and I, 8. Anne, she is not...she is not taking this well."

"Really? You can't tell, " Vicki said, carefully approaching the group of men, while unbeknownst to them, she wrapped her hand around the flamethrower in her pocket, just in case.

Henry shot Vicki a look that said, this is not the time. She didn't need to hear his voice in her head, she saw it in his eyes.

Will nodded to the shapeshifters and said, "Thank you men, you have done well here tonight. Once again, proof we can all work together for a common cause." Blade bowed to him and the other wolves followed suit. They left house quietly leaving Mike to figure out how that much animal could do anything quietly.

Now they all knew: Four predators wanted to have a normal family life, who would have thought? "Charles, we CAN fix this. There has got to be a reason why it's happening, blood clotting issues, blood typing..."

"All goes back to the blood," Mike mumbled. Vicki decided she had better check him out while things were somewhat under control.

"Mike, let me see your head," she said as she reached back to check for lumps. He winced when she touched the back of his head. "Yep, that's gonna hurt like hell for awhile," she said.

"Thanks for that professional opinion." Mike replied with a touch of sarcasm.

Raisa, Lars and Charles had all come to stand in front of Will, Henry, Maggie and Tori. Vicki joined her group, while Mike stayed seated, the room still spinning. Anne had not yet gotten off the floor and was still weeping. Tori walked over to her and touched her head.

Anne jumped and hissed, Tori hissed back, "Don't be so angry! My daddy can fix anything. Just give him a chance and stop trying to be so mean."

Anne looked at the little girl and realized that it wouldn't solve anything by killing innocent people. Tori held out her hand to Anne, "Well, come on, stop sitting there feeling sorry for yourself. Let's go see what my daddy can do for you." Anne was amazed at this act of kindness from a child, considering the fact that they had kidnapped her and were contemplating killing her.

She took her hand and joined Charles, Tori joined Maggie and Will.

Charles spoke first, head bowd in shame, "Will, sorry will never be enough. We should have come to you, we should have asked for your help, not threatened you. If you feel that we need to follow law, we will understand."

"Follow law? What's that mean?" asked Vicki, looking to Henry for an answser.

"It means that, because Will's family was threatened, Will has the right to carry out an execution." Henry looked at Vicki, waiting for a smart ass remark.

"You mean just kill them all? Just like that?" Henry and Will nodded. Vicki looked at the four vampires standing across from her, all so beautiful, frozen in time, so vulnerable right now. _I will not feel sorry for them, _Vicki thought, and yet, she did. There they stood, ready to die and yet just moments earlier, they were ready to kill. "Now, I have to say that yes, I was really wanting to kill these, " she looked at Maggie when she said "Guys" instead of what she was thinking earlier, " when I came in here, but what I think we have is just a failure to communicate. Are you the only ones having a problem conceiving and carrying to term?"

"Yes," answered Raisa, "and we don't know why. We are truly sorry. We are just so angry."

Vicki got it. That very moment, she knew what part of the problem was: anger and fear.

"It's not physical, it's metaphysical." she stated. Henry looked at her with surprise, Mike rolled his eyes and said "ouch" when he did. Vicki shot him a "that's what you get" look.

"When my marks glow, it's usually because of something evil." Vicki said as she paced back and forth. The others were are staring at her intently, as if she would magically fix everything at once for them.

"THIS time, they glowed, but they didn't burn which means anger and fear." She looked at all of them. "Don't ask me HOW I know that, it just came into my head and I know." She stopped and turned to them.

"You have to be open to the new ways, you are not whole," said Vicki, Maggie finishing for her, "You have a hole in your aura."


	14. Chapter 14

"Is there a cure for that?" asked Anne, obviously not knowing what that meant.

"Technically, yes, there is but it is not medical. It's magical really. You will have to be treated by a practicing Wiccan." Mike suddenly wished again that he was still unconcious.

"You people are all nuts or I'm hallucinating because this crap can't be real," Mike said. Vicki walked over to Henry and whispered, "Can you help him please?"

Henry started towards him and Mike put his hands up in protest, "NO! NO you are NOT vamping me, I told you I don't like that." Before Henry could get there, little Tori had beat him to it and was making Mike forget everything that was happening, putting him back to a peaceful sleep.

Maggie looked at Will accusingly. Will shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in an I don't know manner. Vicki was impressed-she was really beginning to like this child.

Anne was calm now and they all began discussing what they could do.

"So, you are going to let us live?" asked Lars, the youngest, eyes still wide with fear. All of these vampires are so beautiful, thought Vicki, _but not as beautiful as me I hope_ replied a voice in her head.

"Stop that! And no, they are not, " she said, giving him a half-smile, half I'm not happy look.

Will stood directly in front of the four and said, "I, William Jameson, give you immunity for this one infraction. If, however in the future you ever falter in this manner, whether it is against me, my family, friends or any innocent humans, this immunity will be gone. Is this agreed upon by all?"

In unison, they said, yes, it is agreed. "Now, the matter at hand. Vicki, why do you think a hole in the aura is causing this and why is it there?"

"My theory?" she said usuing quotation marks to make a point. They nodded yes.

She explained to them that your aura has to be whole, boy, had she been listening to Coreen alot lately and suddenly, it was paying off. Things that can cause a hole in it are sickness, inury, anger and hate. Any one of these or combination of any will cause it.

"Charles, were you okay with all of these changes?" Vicki asked.

"Yes, I like progress. I'm lonely too, I want a family, a son or daughter or many. Henry, wouldn't you like that too?" The entire time Henry had pretty much stayed quiet. No one in the room had noticed except Maggie and because she had an open emotion with him, she knew why he was quiet.

Henry looked at the other vampires, "Yes, I would love a family. But that will never happen." You could hear the sorrow in his voice, the sadness slipping into his eyes. He looked directly at Vicki when he said, " I now understand, in this lifetime, for the first time in my life, what I am truly missing."

Something strange had definitely happened to everyone, especially Vicki and she didn't know what it was, but she sure didn't like it right now. Her emotions were raw, open, exposed and she felt like she was out of control. It was as if she was full of everyone's sadness and it overwhelmed her. She couldn't tell anyone because she couldn't speak.

"Vicki?" Henry asked. "Vicki, can you hear me? Are you okay?" He moved to her just in time to keep her from hitting the floor.

_Help me,_ was what Vicki thought she was saying but no words were coming from her mouth. Maggie ran to her and knelt down beside her. Vicki was able to turn her head and look at her.

"Vicki, let go, let go and I'll help you." Vicki nodded her head NO, "Yes, Vicki you must, or you won't recover..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Vicki lay on the ground in her stubborness, still unable to move or speak.

Anne, the hysterical vampire, became more hysterical.

"What's happening?" she squealed, "See, see she is some kind of demon!"

Charles took her in his arms and calmed her down.

"No, no Anne she's not. She's unaware of her ability, couldn't you feel it?" he sighed, "of course not, you're "aura" has a hole or whatever."

Henry looked at Vicki and said very sternly, "Vicki, you MUST let her help you, please, do you remember what I said to you before we came in here."

She nodded. "I meant it, please, for me, for you're new family."

He had such pleading in his eyes causing her to release the tension so quickly that it caused a power to burst forth from Vicki, scattering everyone in the room. Since the only ones standing were vampires, they recovered quickly. Henry looked down at Vicki, her eyes closed and her breathe coming in quick pants.

"Vicki," Maggie said soothingly as she gently rubbed Vicki's forehead, "Vicki, open your eyes and talk to us." Vicki did as she was asked and said, "What the hell was that!"

Henry smiled, "She's okay!" They helped her into a sitting position and Maggie explained.

" You have a power in you. That's why Asteroth marked you, that's why "the black magic" loves you, as you put it. It's not black magic, it's protective magic. The black magic is trying to take it away. The marks are but a portal, either for Asteroth or for something good. The reason he can't take over you fully is because you are filled with good, not evil"

Vicki was not quite steady on her feet and she wasn't sure it was just physical. Henry put his arm around her waist and she let him, that was a first. She didn't have a choice, it was better than ending up back on her ass. "So, I NOW have some freaky-deaky power in me?"

"No you've always had it. It's a gift, passed down through the family."

Vicki looked at her in astonishment, "So, it had to be our father. I mean, if you have something and I have something, that's the connection, right? What was the light show? Why did that happen?"

Maggie looked at Tori and said, "You, Tori and I are all connected, as all of the women in this family will be for generations. When we touched, it was like creating an electric current of positive energy, a goodness if you will. Do you understand?"

Vicki cocked her head to one side and said, "I think so, except, what just happened to me?"

"You were so open because of all that had happened before, when they began to talk about their emotions, you were filled with them."

"Well, that's just great. So now I'm an emotional sponge!" she snorted.

"No, you'll learn to control it, eventually, with someone's help," Maggie replied smiling at her.

"This is permanent?" Vicki asked. Maggie nodded, "'Fraid so, si...uh, Vicki."

"Yeah, well you still have a lot of explaining to do." Vicki was now steady enough to stand on her own, but she still let Henry hold onto her. His touch seemed to calm her, almost to block out whatever was causing the issues earlier, like a touchstone.

Anne was still fixated on the aura issue and wanted answers and immediate attention. "She's fine, but what about us?"

"I will see to it that we get you to the correct healer, you and Raisa. My thought is that you are the only two affected, am I right?" They both nodded at Will. Mike was beginning to stir. They all needed to get it together.

Will told the other vampires to leave while they tried to come up with an explanation for the detective. Since his memories were altered, they wanted to make it sound good. He didn't need to know anymore that necessary. Vicki didn't want him to remember anything.

"Where the hell are we and what the hell happened here?" Mike suddenly said as he tried to stand.

"And who are these people!?" he waived emphatically at Will, Maggie and Tori. This was going to be harder than they thought. Vicki looked at Henry, Henry started telling her what to say...


End file.
